


云和月

by yecongcong



Series: 云和月 [1]
Category: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yecongcong/pseuds/yecongcong
Summary: 我本来想写一个泳池play，结果…写成了一个小中篇？？？嘛，就是互相吸引的过程。凑合着看叭，没有文笔。





	1. 01

我就想写个泳池普雷！！

平行时空

憋气，下潜，脚蹬到滑腻的瓷砖然后借助反作用力向前进。

蓝色的泳池水在流利线条的身体两侧被划开，波浪沉浮里有着一个被奇妙分割的世界，水面张力和折射的缘故，羽生结弦总是抑制住自己从下方看向水面上的冲动。那有一种不让人舒服的感觉。

或许不仅仅如此。久日不见，竟然有一次隐约看到了他的天天在岸上看着他！

明知道不可能，但还是像看见跳跃火光的飞蛾，扑向月光的萤火，从水面下冲上来一探究竟。少年人总是怀着无限的期待对着这个世界，可是被欺骗多了也就不会再轻易相信，无论欺骗他的是别人还是自己。

两条白嫩而纤细的腿从水面上伸下来，粉粉的指甲和光滑的肌肤，即使在水下也被看得一清二楚。

兀自踢着水花玩的那两条腿，看起来并不像是一般小孩子，倒像是体育出身的行家。可是自己明明是最后一个使用游泳馆的人，现在游泳馆也不对外人开放，怎么还会有小孩子到这里来，家长也太不认真了吧。

抱着这样的心情，羽生结弦从水面下探出头来。被泳帽把头发拉住生疼，他扯下泳帽，顺带一次性把泳镜也从耳后的卡扣处拉掉，头发有些长了，吸水功能不可小觑，只好又像小狗甩毛一样把头发甩干些，这才看岸上的小孩子。

没戴眼镜，看得并不清楚。只能分辨出这是个成年人，从他的个子来看，不过外国人不是常常发育提前吗，可能还真是个小孩子…哪家教练的？咦？黑头发，亚洲人吗？

短暂的还没有对上眼的几秒钟里羽生结弦的脑子里就已经闪现过无数弹幕并且在思维混战中一次又一次推翻自己的结论了。

“哗”坐在岸上的人从原来的地方直接跳到水里，溅起的水花仿佛天生盛开的烟火。紧接着他居然走过来，向着羽生结弦，更不可思议的是，他把羽生搂在怀里。

“我来看你，你高不高兴吖？”奶音从耳畔响起，直接把羽生结弦弄起一身鸡皮疙瘩。金博洋啊。

我的！羽生结弦想。

————————————

两年之前的那一场比赛让羽生结弦的腿彻底变得脆弱敏感，的确，他不再能继续勉强自己做各种各样的四周跳了，他必须学会接受自己的脚踝，接受自己的腰伤，接受…

但是他不想，知道是一回事，做到又是另一回事。少年人不服输，不想妥协的天性把他的反骨撑起头来。

我就不！

不妥协，一点儿也不。

总归是撞破南墙不回头的性格，却被别的东西绊住了心神。

那一天他吃止痛药上冰练习，一次又一次的起跳落冰，一次又一次的被溅起的冰屑沾染黑色的训练裤，留下痕迹。带着一腔孤勇和不平，开启最大强度做着练习。

冰场是家乡的冰场，刚刚从奥瑟那边回来，还没有休息两天就开始强化脚感。

主观而言，他知道自己该休息，但是…不行。

想赢，想变强，想站在最高处，想变得更高。

不想认输。不论对谁。

训练完成之后，一个人拉着行李箱走在黄昏的仙台。彩霞耀眼，把所有的一切都染成了暖色调，卖冰淇淋的店里传来的甜腻味道钩着孩子们的心，情侣们挽着手，连走路都走得七七八八。

今天好冷啊。

明明刚入十月，却已经感受到了冬天的味道。

回到家里，把连续几个月没联网iPod连Wi-Fi，然后打开app听日推歌曲。切换，切换，切换，下一首…连床似乎都不像平时那样软。

“叮！”…？信息？

没有多少人知道自己的联系方式吧。

抱着好奇心，打开了那个iPod自带的软件。这才留意到小红点里99+的数字。

是谁呀？垃圾短信吗？那还挺有耐心的…

那始终是一个人发来的消息169条消息躺在他的信箱里。那个人叫…boyang？这个名字很熟悉呢。

从五个月之前，持续的每天发送。他翻到最开始的一条信息。逐条读起。

磕磕绊绊的英文。

“你好呀！我是金博洋！”

哦，博洋选手啊！那个跳跃的时候简直像是光源般，吸引所有人的目光的孩子，是NHK的晚宴时交换的联系方式吧，他真的，超可爱的！帝国的八重齿和黄色的小球界的“帝国的破坏龙”“帝国的藏獒”“帝国最不懂球的胖子”一样出名，让人印象深刻。

“今天我们练习了新的滑行动作…我还是不太行，羽生前辈的滑行和跳跃都超棒啊，想着不能落下你太远，今天也在拼命练习。”

滑行和跳跃都好棒呀！

已经很久没有人这样当着他的面说起了，那种语气，隔着屏幕都能感觉到的。当一个人优秀已经成为了一种习惯，他没优秀的时候就会被嘲讽，而优秀时，大家已经习以为常。可是难道说优秀的人就不需要鼓励和表扬？

诚然，在本国的文化里，这样的赞扬似乎不合时宜，但是…每每被提起，还是忍不住的开心。

谢谢呀，博洋君。

“嘿！我今天去领了新的队服，也是有帽子哒！”

哦，谢谢哦，我们日本队的队服什么时候才能有帽子？

“羽生呀，你看我穿的超好看！照片在下面”

小孩子笑得眼睛都看不见了，虎牙大大的露出来，训练场里暖橙色的灯光让他白得发光的脸又些红扑扑的，可爱。

自己…从什么时候，渐渐少了那些笑容呢？明明小时候，吃一个冰淇淋，和妈妈一起逛超市的时候买一盒草莓都能露出这样的笑容呀。

“羽生，祝贺你呀，又取得了新的进展！哈哈，我现在加入了你的粉丝群，成了官方认证的粉丝了！”

官方认证？well，你还需要官方认证吗？你已经得到了我的认证了，小粉丝。追星能追成你这样，和我站在同一个领奖台上，还需要官方认证吗？小可爱。

“今天有一个公开表演，收到了好多人的鼓励和礼物，我也知道羽生的感觉了，被鼓励，被支持着向前，即是前面还是伸手不见五指的黑暗也能走下去。哎嘿，其实我一直是追着羽生哥哥的身影往前走的呢！羽生哥哥也要好好的呀！”

我会的…

“羽生哥哥，人人都说我是光会跳跃的小人偶，没有感情，没有别的能够展示的东西…我是这样吗？我去滑冰，不就是因为热爱吗，怎么现在被别人的否定魇住了呢…对不起呀羽生哥哥，让你听我自说自话这么些。羽生哥哥加油哟！”

当然不是，你的跳跃时能被展示出来的美好，是一种天赋。那些人嫉妒你的才能，偏要说点什么来刺激你以提高自己的自尊心，你当然不用管他们！你的天赋真的是让人嫉妒啊。

“羽生！我跳成功了！新的四周跳！视频在底下！我！超！厉害！自己给自己加油～”

什么小孩，果然还是小孩呀，自己都能玩得开心。不过，新的四周跳果然非常耀目，真棒…

……一条一条往下翻，他简直把那些一个人在加国孤独滑行的空白重复日子里的琐事都想起来了，甚至想穿越回去每天给他回复。

博洋君，我在地铁站旁边的草丛里看到了一只小猫，超可爱的，我买了猫粮给他吃，他很喜欢我，用脸蹭我的手。

博洋君，我也很好，虽然有些时候还是会有过不去的坎，但是总会以各种各样的事情自己苛求自己，但是，现在已经好多了呢。

今天多伦多的落日很漂亮。我拍下来和你一起看。

博洋真棒，我也会继续努力掌握更多的四周跳的，等我们下次见面的时候一较高下吧！

博洋，这是我新买的耳机，效果特别好，制定款，特别适合我的耳朵。

博洋，多伦多下雪了，哈尔滨下雪了吗？想和你欣赏同样的美景。

博洋…

记忆和现实重合，把他的灵魂和肉体洗净，仿佛…初生。

世界的繁杂都被洗掉，唯有这一点光芒和温暖被保存在心底。

一个人到底是怀着怎样的心情连续好多个月不停地给一个并无回应的人发消息，到底是有多信任那个给他联系方式的人，相信那个联系方式并不是一个废消息，到底有多么喜欢这个人，连着很多很多天，连那种高兴的语气都不变地去给他发消息。

仿佛独角戏，仿佛一个一人沉醉的世界。

他越来越觉得对不起这个小孩，这么多天。

他看到最后几条信息

“羽生！我来日本参加训练了，前几天没有给你发消息，因为通讯设备被收了，现在我们训练完了，还留有5天自己随便玩，我站在你的地盘上啦！嘿嘿！”

“羽生羽生！东京好冷呀，你的家乡冷吗？想去看看吖！明天就去，ana的外国人优惠机票真的超棒，哈，果然是你的资助公司，就是这么棒。”

爱屋及乌不能更明显了吧…小可爱。

“羽生，仙台好好看啊，仙台图书馆也好厉害…啊，如果能够偶遇羽生简直就是最好的事情了吧！但是想来你现在大概在外训，嘛，好好训练呀！”

时间是今天，就在刚刚！

我想见他。他想，手里的动作已经不受自己的控制，按着键盘。

“博洋，我也在仙台，你如果有时间，我们见面吧！”

发送。

日本人的矜持和懂礼节体现在几乎从不当天提起约见，因为不知道对方是不是有什么别的事情，更别提有没有准备好见面的心态和事宜。

这一次，他破例了。

只是因为迫切的想要见到，想要感受。

博洋啊。


	2. 云和月02，03

金博洋见到这信息时几乎瞬间觉得自己没有睡醒，活在梦里。

“江哥，来打我一下。”他盯着手机，满脸不敢相信。

“犯什么病了？”江哥连一个眼神都欠奉。

“橙子姐，快给我醒醒神…”彭程跳起来呼噜过小孩的一头乱毛，“没烧呀，宝贝儿，别自己给自己找事儿哈！好容易来一次日本，还到你偶像的地盘上，怎么着也得好好玩，不然不就亏了嘛？”

小孩子顶着一头乱毛，瞪着眼睛把手机举到他彭程姐姐眼前：“姐！姐！姐姐！你看看！这是不是羽生结弦给我回信息了，这是不是他，回我了！”激动到语无伦次，疯狂把手机往姐姐脸上怼。

“哎嘿，你这小孩…等等，一天到晚干什么呢？想什么不切实际的事儿呢？啊！羽生结弦不是没有社交活动吗，连社交app都没有，怎么和你回信息呀啊！小孩追星都能追疯了，什么事儿啊，真是！”江哥在旁边看到了，把小孩的爪子连同爪机一起拉下他姐姐的脸。

是呀，羽生结弦在给了金博洋联系方式之后，金博洋谁都没有告诉，像一只藏粮食过冬的小仓鼠，把这个秘密当作粮食屯在嘴中的囊颊里，每天囤一点，每天多囤一点，到最后两个囊颊囤的满满的，然后欣喜的过冬。

“嗨呀，不是啊，姐姐，是真的，羽生结弦。”金博洋说话都一字一顿的才能让自己冷静下来了。

“好，我知道了了，羽生结弦给你发的信息，行吧！边去，自己玩哈。”金扬恨不得把小朋友拨到旁边去，要不是看他们在人生地不熟的日本的话。

捧着手机，翻来覆去地看那几行英文，然后掰着自己不太利索的英文编辑着回信。

天呐！是羽生结弦嘛！哇，好呀好呀好呀！居然赶上了你在仙台的时候，真是太巧了叭！哈哈哈哈哈哈老天待我不薄呀，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈当然好啦！我们什么时候见面啊，在哪里呀，天呐，我现在真是等不及和你见面了！

不行，迷弟属性暴露的太明显了，不能这样…

好呀好呀！原来你现在在仙台呀，那真是再好不过的事情了！

不不不…不能这样，搞得像我很不希望他在仙台一样。啊，金博洋，动动你聪明的小脑袋，到底怎么样回复才好啊！

思绪百转千回过心头，最终只在屏幕上留下了

“好呀，你的地盘上，时间地点你来定吧！”

一咬牙，点击发送。

或许这么些年就这一次机会了，这样不带任何竞争意味的见面，金博洋你要好好把握机会啊！把所有的祝福和喜欢都说出口，把所有的爱意和不敢说出来，不敢让人看出来的深意都藏起来，别让他发现…要他好好的，要他不受任何影响。如果能做到，就去见他吧。

我可以的！他在心里小小声地说。

我可以啊，把爱意和那点不能让他知道的小心思藏起来，然后把从小到大的积攒起来的喜欢一股脑说给他的偶像听。他当然知道羽生结弦的腿和腰到底怎么了，可是啊，他就是相信，即是在这样的情况下，羽生也能站起来，也能变成天上最亮的星尘。

羽生似乎是在线等回复，没一会就把晚上一起去的餐厅选好了，直接发地址给他，然后在后面加上了时间。

他默契地把时间定在今天晚上，不是因为他正好没事，或者是别的什么原因，而是，他知道运动员的行程是怎么样的，即是他说“还有5天，自己随便玩”也只是看似而已。

谁知道训练什么时候来，谁知道教练会不会一个电话让他们赶快回去，谁知道会不会有粉丝认出他来，然后迫使他们缩短行程…谁知道呢？

世界上的事情千千万万，连明天和死亡都不知道哪一位先来，为什么不把握现在呢？就在此时，就要此刻，不念过往，不畏将来…

可以吗？

金博洋的回复几乎是立刻的“好，就这么定了！”

就这么定了，简简单单几个字却把他躁动不安而焦虑难忍的心锁了起来，让他慢慢平静下来。我也有能决定的事情呀，比如说，什么时候见一见那位火星男孩。

从不能把控的腿伤腰伤里把自己拔离出来，除了体育上，身体上之外，原来还有这样的事情，自己能够完完全全地去掌握，去了解，去感受。

在他还没有走上职业道路的时候就被一个年纪很大的教练员拉到冰场外请羽生吃冰淇淋，那时候只是觉得教练员好事多，冰淇淋还是味道很棒的。他盯着羽生的眼睛说：“羽生选手如果准备走上职业花样滑冰的路的话，起码还要经过很长一段时间的磨合期，毕竟只有走上职业道路之后很多野心才会被渐渐发现，很多事情才会越来越明显的力不从心，羽生选手要好好考虑哦。”

哦，那也是我的事情，不需要您的太多关心，我能处理好。他当时那样想着，现在看来实在是太不知深浅了。一路上来，起码在竞技场上顺利的很，让他觉得自己仿佛有操控自己身体的能力，直到这个赛季，身体报警才让他回头反思，忽觉当头一棒。

但是那个笑起来像小太阳，跳起来连太阳都失色的男孩，却在一言一语之间，解除了这种危机感，是魔法嘛？如果是的话，能不能把这个魔法教会羽生结弦呢？如果不是，能不能，让那个让他解除危机的人留在身边呢？

但也只是想想罢了，博洋有更广阔的天空等着他去开拓，去飞翔。高而远的跳跃着实是让人无法不惊叹。

除了上大学的姐姐今天不回家吃饭之外，妈妈今天做了三个人的饭菜，都快完成了。羽生结弦有一点小愧疚，正准备和妈妈说对不起的时候，门铃响起来了，拖鞋都来不及穿，就着袜子跑到门口去，是姐姐。

“结弦呀！姐姐回来看你你开不开心？惊不惊讶？”姐姐把羽生结弦狠狠抱住。作为亲姐弟，他们比一般的姐弟少了太多相见的时间和一起经历的事情，这却他们对彼此之间产生了更多的愧疚，愧疚于没有陪伴彼此渡过困难的日子和艰辛的时刻，没有庆祝荣耀欣喜的瞬间和点点滴滴的成长。

天色渐晚，路上已生寒气，姐姐的手都有些冷。像小时候那样把姐姐的手捧起来，搓地暖呼呼的才放下。明明错失了彼此的岁月，电话里的家长里短比不上眼见为实的相见，曾经的习惯早就在成长里消磨殆尽，保留着的习惯都已经是很久之前的样子，但是却越发让他们珍惜彼此，家人的爱。

“唉，你怎么不早说呢，我都没有做你的饭，刚刚回来，家里都没有什么现成的菜，超市还远…你想给弟弟惊喜不用连妈妈也瞒着呀”妈妈又气又笑对他们两个说。

“不仅仅是要给结弦一个惊喜哦，这也是给妈妈的惊喜，妈妈高兴嘛？我回来？”姐姐笑起来像猫咪一样可爱。

妈妈笑得可开心了。

正在妈妈为还要填些什么菜而困惑的时候，羽生结弦把姐姐的手捏了捏：“姐姐，我想出去吃饭…我和别人刚刚约了的，正好你回来了…”

默契依然，姐姐几乎是一眼就看出来了：“朋友？嗯？喜欢的人吧。”陈述句，而不是疑问句。

噎了一下，一时也想不清楚到底是怎样的感情，只好先把问题保留，胡乱应付过去。“是一位中国选手，要一起吃饭的话，该吃点什么呢？”

“啊，不如去吃点热乎的东西把，拉面，乌冬，盖饭…都是很棒的选择呢。中国选手大概吃不惯怀石料理，如果是结弦请客，他估计还要勉强自己吃…那就不好哦。平常的东西，即是简单甚至有些粗糙，只要是一起吃，一起玩，都会很好吧。更何况比起怀石料理，这种才更适合年轻人吧！”姐姐的眼睛弯弯的，给弟弟出谋划策。

“妈妈，今天就放结弦出去吃饭吧，他好多天都没有吃过外面的小食了，天天吃妈妈做的饭味道固然很好也很健康，可是如果回日本一趟，不吃点外面的小食那岂不是太亏了？结弦也是这么想的哦，是吧！”姐姐向厨房里还在折腾菜的妈妈说着。

“是的，妈妈，就今天一次吧，我出去外食。妈妈和姐姐也有很多天没有见到呢，肯定有很多话要说！妈妈～”羽生结弦长大之后就没有怎么去撒过娇，然而…撒娇的魅力还是一点都没有减少，甚至成几何倍数增加。

妈妈最后还是答应了，又拉着羽生结弦给了零钱，虽然知道羽生结弦并不差，可是做妈妈的还是不放心：“啊，拿着吧，要是卡被偷了怎么办，要是只带了卡，坐的士回来的时候没有零钱怎么办？虽然带了公交票，但是如果到了没有公交的地方呢？吃东西也要自己注意啊，本来胃就不好，不要再自己不照顾自己了……”

好的呀，妈妈～

-tbc-

带上巴宝莉的小帽子，穿上supreme的卫衣，外面罩着制定款的北脸冲锋衣，脚下踏着一双aj，全城最靓的崽就是他金博洋。走在路上回头率超高，甚至还有小姐姐小妹妹看着他无声捂嘴尖叫，手抓得闺蜜疼得想哭。虽然戴了口罩和墨镜，依然无法阻挡他的魅力无限散发。

提前5分钟抵达“思明食堂”门口时，正准备掏出手机看看定位确定自己的位置，最好不要走错了。还没反应过来就被拉开缩拉门的那双手请进了食堂。

那双手的主人——羽生结弦，正笑眯眯地看着他：“博洋！你来啦。”

这一瞬间金博洋忽然什么话都说不出来。

这样就够了。他想着。

光从羽生结弦的头顶闪烁下来，上了年头的木桌子有着琥珀的光泽，不远处正在下拉面的锅里冒着浓浓的白雾，昭和时期的店面装饰甚至还包括一台老的不行的收音机正在吱吱喳喳地响着，放着字正腔圆的播音调新闻。羽生结弦用他那有着焦糖色瞳仁的眼睛看着金博洋。

求求上帝，佛祖，玉皇大帝，太上老君，让这一刻多停留一会儿吧！他不敢奢望这一刻永恒，却希冀着一会过得慢一些，再慢一些，即使知道终将逝去。

回了心神，看着他的偶像：“是呀，羽生，我来了。”

磕磕绊绊的英语，磕磕绊绊的交流，不同的文化，不同的习俗让他们之间本应有太多的隔阂，然而一个人的热爱，另一个人的理解，消磨了玻璃似的隔阂，让他们得以无限接近。

“博洋，这一家的拉面特别好吃，你肯定会喜欢的！除了拉面还有土豆沙拉，林氏盖饭，寿喜烧…”他后面直接放弃英文，用日语说了一堆食物的名词，金博洋那可怜的日语听力，他一个都没有听懂，但也看着他的偶像报菜名开心地笑，最后直接点了一碗拉面和羽生推荐的一些小菜。

终归是两个少年人，吃得飞快，汤还没温下来面就已经吃得精光。

说实话，这时金博洋到日本来，除了在训练营里之外，吃得最舒适的一场。哥哥姐姐带他出去吃的日本本地美食，特色怀石料理，简直让他一个从小吃熟食长大的人有不止一点的不适应。倒不是不能吃，而是，怪怪的。

彭程姐姐说，日本料理和中华美食是同根菜系，但是源头不同，日料的源头是水，而中国菜的源头是火。中国烹调掌握火候相当于掌握了厨房的大杀器级别的秘诀，所有的菜肴在掌握火候之后就会变得容易掌握。日本菜的秘诀实际上在于食物本身，用清水就能吃出本味的菜，才是最好的菜肴。而正是这一点，让他无法全盘乖乖接受，哈尔滨的美食和所有北方美食一样，重口多盐，浓油赤酱，更有烧烤这样外焦里嫩而不失味道的小可爱存在，从小养成的胃一时间无法快速适应日本的美味。

拍拍自己吃得滚圆的小肚子，忽然才意识到，这是在和偶像一起吃饭呀！形象管理早就被美食勾走，抛到脑后，理智欢快地奔向热热辣辣的拉面碗里，唯有本性安稳待着，被偶像看了个透彻。

完了，这还有个啥进展？好印象全都被扎破了，金博洋啊，金博洋，你说你！啊！！悔恨的泪水早就已经在心里水漫金山，脑子里的弹幕哗哗哗地飞过，恨不得时间原地回到过去！

羽生结弦看着脸上大写：“我好后悔！我好难过！啊！”的金博洋笑得把头埋到手臂弯里，趴在桌上笑。

“博洋真是太可爱了叭！吃饭也很有活力呢，感觉和博洋在一起，我都多吃了半碗面…真是了不起的魅力啊，哈哈哈哈。”抬起头来真诚地看着金博洋，尽管头上因为吃拉面吃出了一头的汗，英文还有浓重的日本口音，金博洋也觉得这幅场景简直直击人心。

biu，把他的小心脏射了个对穿。“完了，我这还怎么想走出来，羽生结弦真是偷心魔鬼…”他心里疯狂嚎叫，差点嚎出熊猫人表情包来。

“博洋，说起来真是对不起，让你一个人单机那么久，我平时不怎么上网…真的非常对不起了…”

“天天。”他把自己的小名用中文念了个字正腔圆，就差没一板一眼教羽生念出来了。说完才发现自己在发什么疯，恨不得把自己抽两巴掌。

金天天，得寸进尺知道怎么写不？听到了叫“博洋”就想着要叫“天天”，刚和偶像搭上话就想着更进一步交流，人家一约你就出来了，怕不暴露自己喜欢他是吧！你就想想自己暴露了该怎么办吧，不说做朋友，就日本媒体那德行，不把你扒皮扒三层，看到骨血里都算轻的了。

正打算把这件事情完美的掩饰过去，就听见羽生结弦的一声“天天～”后面的颤音颤的他心尖尖都在抖。

“天天，真的，真的很感谢你，这么多天一直给予我力量，我每一条信息都好好看过了，真的非常感谢你。”说完侧过身子给了他一个大大的拥抱，带着无与伦比的温暖和柔软。

“我阵亡了！！江哥橙子姐，聪哥桶姐记得替我收尸！”弹幕已经糊满了他的整个脑门，这个发展…走向真的…卧槽，别管我，就算在梦里，求求这个梦做完吧。

但是转念一想，他忽然冷静下来，这意思太明显不过了。因为你给我力量了，所以相应的，我想要报答你，想要感谢你，这个拥抱不过是一个偿还，偿还你这么多天对我的关照，对我的关心。谢谢你呀。

并不是他最希望的意思。

松了一口气，起码他还没有天真到一口气把“我非常爱你”说出口来。那样就真的没有挽回的地步了。

“你不需要这样做呀，前辈。”金博洋推开了羽生结弦的拥抱，今天好冷呀，仙台甚至比东京还要冷，特别是在离开他的怀抱之后。羽生结弦明显愣了一下，仿佛怀疑自己的听力水平，金博洋不让自己的眼神往他身上飘，“没必要这样，我喜欢你，不需要你做什么来回报我，喜欢你，为你付出时间和精力，美好的东西想和你分享，所有的快乐想要和你对半分……这是因为喜欢你呀。喜欢不像是爱，需要同样多甚至说更多的爱来回复自己。仅凭着一腔热血，赤诚，就一头扎进的‘喜欢你’是不需要回报的呀，羽生！”他的声音还是奶奶甜甜的，但是说出来的话，却完全不是那个甜甜风格。

……因为没有回报的喜欢我，过不了多久也会被喜欢其他人所替代吗？喜欢是一个很肤浅的词汇呢。

羽生结弦难得沉默了一阵。

“你说你从小就喜欢我，最喜欢了。你的信息里这样写的”语不惊人死不休！

试想金博洋现在到底是个什么心情，你就想想看你被当众有感情朗诵两个月之前的脑子一热，抽风写下的情书是个什么感觉。

金博洋的脸都能当暖手宝了，恨不得现在马上找个地洞钻进去，打死不出来，顺便找个霍格沃茨的魔法师给羽生结弦搞个“一忘皆空”。

“我也很喜欢你。喜欢你的跳跃，喜欢你的偶尔犯懵，也喜欢你的笑容，我还喜欢，你本人。见到你之后非常开心，简直就像是小太阳驱散了生命中的那些阴霾和瘴气，看着你就连拉面也能吃得比平时多好多，那是一种不曾有过的感觉。”

“出门之前，姐姐带着过来人的口吻问你是个什么样的人，我没有办法回答，因为我确实是在这一个下午里，通过你的那169条信息了解你，也通过那169条信息，喜欢上了你。”

“该是一个有多少爱的人才能让我，一个你仅仅只是喜欢的人，通过你的话语也感受到被爱，被温暖包围。”

“想了解你，想和你更进一步，想成为更好的朋友，不只是普通的前后辈，不仅只是偶像和粉丝…我可以先从和你互相喜欢开始做起吗，可以吗，天天？”

太他妈可以了！他想。

心里波涛汹涌，面上还得维持波澜不惊，金博洋快被自己憋哭了。

“嘿，羽生，你别打断我，我还忘了今天出来的最主要目的呢！我相信你的腰伤腿伤都挡不住你的巅峰之路，你绝对是花样滑冰世上的王者，是不可被打败的战神，是…”

“我知道。”

“你知道什么呀，我还没说完呢…”

“我知道你一直信任我，一直喜欢我，从小到大，我知道你就是毫无理由的去相信我，哪怕胜率是个位数，也绝对相信我，是不是？我知道的，你的眼睛里都写出来了。”

那么让我们从互相喜欢开始。从此处，到无穷远处，从喜欢，到爱，到生命中的不可割舍。

你看怎么样？

 

-End-

后面还有一个小番外，就是我一直想写的泳池普雷，请大家移步ao3！

嘿嘿，谢谢大家看完这个文呀～

Love you，我们下一篇再见！


End file.
